The Imaginary World
In the Imaginary World, eight babies must stop the forces of evil from destroying there world, while Scorpler, Andrew Schlieffen, and James Connar want all of them captured and put to death in the Concentration camps along with the evil people. This movie is all about a realistic 3-D environment which features the stuff that happens in our world. Plot In the Story World war has taken place, and the germans must do whatever it takes to win the war. Later Scorpler overthrows Adolf Hitler and takes over the world. He creates the Scorpzi Party and becomes successful. Scorpler launches an attack on the red, white, and blue wee wee's. The war turns out to be a success. 500 years later in time Later the Rich family makes new friends as well as new enemies. The babies all have to fight the forces of evil. New things have been emerged such as the "sources", these sources have new ability's like magic, strength, and controlling almost anything that you can think of. The babies then try to get these sources and stop the forces of evil in order to save their world and their universe. But in the end Technology Modern becomes destroyed, and Magic and Nature has been started again. Cast Major Characters * Flicky Rich - Angelina Jolie ' * Andrew Rich(Later Known as Andrew Schlieffen) - '''Lambert Wilson ' * John Rich - 'Unknown ' * James Rich - '''John Ducey * James Connar 1(Young) - Unknown * James Connar 2(Adult) - Tom Cruise ''' * Kevin Ramirez - '''Unknown * Henry Scorpler (Later Known as Adolf Scorpler) - 1st World Ulrich Matthes, 2nd World David Bamber * Kicky Rich - Christina Moore * William Rich - Adam Campbell * Malcolm Richmond - Unknown * Sara Rich (Later Known as Sara Schlieffen) - Jessica Simpson ''' * Sarah Rich - '''Unknown * Teenager Andrew - Nolan Gerard Funk * Teenager Sarah - Unknown * Teenager James - Sterling Knight * Teenager John - Drew Roy * Teenager Kicky - Unknown * Teenager Flicky - Unknown * Teenager William - Jessie McCartney * Teenager Sara - Carlson Young * Darth Flicky - Sophie Marceau * Seth - Gabriel Bryne * Demetri - James Franco * Melissa - Unknown * Mr. Magics son (Matt Rich) - Daniel Kountz * John Vaders and Darth Flicky's son - Hayden Christensen * Vampires Son (Ryan Rich) - Robert Pattinson * John Vader - Unknown * Metal Man - Unknown * Vampire - Wes Bentley * Mr.Magic - Patrick Fabian * Victor Zakhaev - Faran Tahir * Imran Gorbachev - Unknown * David Monroe - Unknown * Baby Matthew - Unknown * Baby Ryan - Unknown * Baby Demetri - Unknown * Baby Melissa - Unknown * Dr. Von Schneizer - Lain Glen * Dr. Von Schneizers Son - Unknown * Mr. Clark - Unknown * Motorcycle Man (Matt Trumen) - Unknown * Baby Andrew - Chandler Canterbury * Baby Flicky - Unknown * Baby James - Unknown * Baby Sara - Unknown * Baby Sarah - Unknown * Baby Kicky - Unknown * Baby William - Unknown * Baby John - Unknown * Bully Andrew - Unknown * Bully William - Unknown * Bully James - Unknown * Bully John- Unknown * Killer Andrew - Daniel Bernhardt * Killer William - Unknown * Killer John - Unknown * Big Fat Tubby John - Unknown * Big Fat Tubby Andrew - Unknown * Big Fat Tubby William - Unknown * Big Fat Papa John - Unknown * Big Fat Papa William - Unknown * Big Fat Papa Andrew - Tony Byroads Minor Characters *The Devil - Unknown *Admin Dada - Unknown *Walter Von Trifler - Unknown *Jacob Schoonhoven - Unknown *Henry Keitel - Unknown *David Schellenburg - Unknown *Jack Higgins - Unknown *Alfred Tresckow -''' Ralph Fiennes (1993) ''' Irony, foreshadowing, and suspense in the story WARNING!!! The following has irony, foreshadowing, and suspense content as it may not be comfortable to all people. Viewers Discretion is Advised. * Mr. Magics father returns when the babies work so hard to defeat him. (Irony) * Baby william brings back the Vampires father after they destroyed him making baby william a minor traitor to the babies. (Irony) * After the Scorpzi's destroy the Nazi's, Adolf Scorpler makes his new army the Nazi's, and combines them with the Scorpzi party. (Foreshadowing) * Killer Andrew sneaks into the babies bathroom then later pops out and does a suprise attack. (Supense) * Seth brings back Darth Flicky. (Irony) * Demetri is kind of nice but is also semi evil. (Irony) Trailor Imaginary World Trailor Category:Modern Category:Fan Fiction Movies Category:Fan Fiction Films